Cat Bum
by deadtodd
Summary: Peter finds himself distracted by cat bum and a nice pair of legs.


**Grimmy:**_ Another fic that took a lot more time than needed. But I suppose you can say I lost a bit of the inspiration I previously had for it towards the end. Either way I think it came out pretty well. I don't own Harry Potter. Oh, it's one of my pairings for the A Quiz & A Challenge challenge, lol, by daysandweeks._

It was the summer right before the beginning of sixth year and Peter Pettigrew was finding it hard to keep his arrangements with his best friends. He was supposed to meet up with the at least three hours ago to plan the beginning of the year prank on all of the first year Slytherins. Not that he would participate much in the conversation, he just wanted to feel as if he were truly a part of their gang. He did consider himself very lucky to have such cool friends.

But there was a cat bum on his lap.

If it weren't for the fact that it meowed angrily every time he tried to move it he would have been on his way hours ago. Not to mention the ball of black fuzz looked kind of round. He could only assume it was pregnant. He hoped it wasn't planning on having its kittens on his lap, he was extremely afraid of births of any kind. But was panting a bit. He petted its head gently and cooed a few soft words looking around cautiously. He was supposed to be a cool guy. Even if he was in a muggle community he couldn't have someone seeing him playing with _this_ kind of cat.

"Pettigrew?"

He squawked and almost leaped to his feet. The cat meowed loudly and its tail swayed back and forth as Peter tried to locate the person who called his name.

"How cute."

He'd been so busy looking behind him that she'd had time to sneak up on him from the front. Long tanned legs and denim short shorts were the first things that filled his vision. At least until he looked up. A crisp looking white tanktop and if he looked hard enough he could see the outline of a bikini. He liked what he saw, at least until he got to her face.

Mary Macdonald.

A look of terror fleeted across his face as he thought all the times she'd bullied and teased him. He forgot that she lived so close to his home. Just like he forgot she was due back in town two days ago. The past two years she'd taken up going to some foreign country to visit her brother so he didn't see her unless it was at school, before, or after her trip when his mother invited her for a back to school feast. His stomach sank.

"I-it's not mine," he muttered looking back to the cat.

"Obviously. Aren't you allergic?"

He blinked rapidly and nodded a bit, surprised that she'd remembered such a thing. He wondered if he threw the cat at her would it claw her eyes out while he ran home or would it turn on him and kick his ass along with her. He decided against it, figuring that she probably wasn't here to terrorize him.

"Yes, I suppose," he'd said politely.

"Well why are you letting her give birth on your lap?"

He frowned and looked down at the cat. Surely she hadn't begun to actually have kittens on his lap. He tilted his head, trying to see if his pants were wet because he couldn't tell from feeling. The cat was too warm and he wouldn't be able to tell if she was wet. Before he could lift her a bit to check Mary had completely picked up the cat. It yowled and pawed at the air. He looked down and was relieved to see it didn't look like he peed himself.

Mary began to coo at the cat, stroking it gently behind its' ears. Another meow but at least now it was purring. She looked back at him. "You comin' with me?"

He blinked and tilted his head in confusion. "Erm...?"

"Well there rightfully your kittens. I think she likes you so you should be there when she has them."

He smiled shyly as she took his hand and began to drag him off down the street. It felt... nice. Maybe she wasn't as mean as he'd thought.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, old habits die hard," she said with a cheesy grin, her fingers still shaped to pinch him.

Maybe not.

**Grimmy:**_ I guess you could say this pairing was interesting. As odd as it sounds I've been looking for a reason to show Peter in any sort of relationship and I think this pairing has potential. Maybe someday I'll write a follow up, I can't say inspiration isn't buzzing so that someday just might be soon. Anyways, reviews and all that other good stuff is appreciated. :P_


End file.
